Harry Potter and The Dog Star's Secret
by Iam A. Writer
Summary: There are 2 chapters. It's about a new girl at Hogwarts. She is pretty nervous around Harry...
1. Tricia Moon

Harry Potter and the Dog Star`s Secret--Chapter 1  
  
Chapter One: Tricia Moon   
  
  
It was November at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The people in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were diligently looking out of windows checking the weather, because it was only a day before the first Quidditch match of the season, Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw.   
  
Harry and his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were wandering along the corridors to class. They were Gryffindors, so it wasn`t theirs to worry about the weather.   
  
"Potions next," said Ron wearily. The Potions teacher was Professor Snape, and he hated them, especially Harry.   
  
"Have you done that homework?" Harry asked Hermione. She nodded.   
  
"It was quite easy really, for Snape," she replied, searching her bag for her books.   
  
Ron stared at her. "Easy? It took me all night!"   
  
Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, passed them in the corridor. "Oh look," said Malfoy bitterly. "It`s Potter. Have you done your homework, Potter? It would be such a shame if you lost Gryffindor MORE points." Crabbe and Goyle laughed trollishly.   
  
"What`s he got up his sleeves?" muttered Ron.   
  
"Oh Ron, don`t be paranoid," said Hermione tiredly.   
  
"We`d better hurry up," said Harry. "Something tells me Snape wouldn`t be too pleased if we`re late again."   
  
They hurried along the cold corridors to class.   
  
  
  
Potions class was a misery that day, even more so than usual. Professor Snape was in an evil mood, and as usual he picked on Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville Longbottom. Draco Malfoy kept trying to put unpleasant-looking things in Harry`s cauldron and Harry knew that if he made a fuss he would lose five points for Gryffindor.   
  
Harry was just adding the dragon bile to their potion when Ron dropped his glass phial on to the floor where it shattered. Snape turned and faced him, a horrible look on his face. Ron gulped, and backed away into Neville`s desk. Neville`s pot of newts fell over, spilling its contents. Ron apologised, then turned back to face the front and found himself looking into Snape`s hollow, dark eyes.   
  
"Did you drop that, Weasley?" he hissed.   
  
Ron gulped again. "Erm, yes, sir," he replied.   
  
"Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape quickly, and he returned to his desk to sit there, almost motionless, marking books.   
  
Ron also sat down again, and exhaled a deep sigh of relief.   
  
"That was a little plain for Snape It was still scary," he breathed.   
  
You`re not kidding," said Harry.   
  
Seamus Finnegan leaned over to where they were sitting. "I`ve run out of dragon bile. Have you got any left?"   
  
"No, sorry," said Harry apologetically.   
  
"Quiet!" shouted Snape.   
  
There was a deathly silence.   
  
  
  
In Herbology a little later, Harry was sitting down to start working with Ron and Hermione on some very poisonous re-budding black crocuses, when Professor Sprout entered.   
  
"Get into pairs, quickly now chaps," said Professor Sprout. "One from Hufflepuff and the other from Gryffindor, OK? You`ve got to talk to different people occasionally, you know." Harry wondered what had brought that on, but then got down to the job of trying to find someone to go with.   
  
Hermione sat with Susan Bone. Ron ran over to Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Ernie Macmillan had already gone with Dean Thomas, so Harry was left standing all alone.   
  
Suddenly, Harry noticed a pair of big dark eyes staring at him from behind a leafy, bushy plant. "Who`s there?" he hissed, while everyone else scrambled into pairs.   
  
A girl he`d never seen before stepped out from behind the plant. She had black hair and brown eyes. She noticed Harry`s stare, and went bright red, and stared at the floor.   
  
"M-m-my name`s T-Tricia M-moon," she stuttered. "And you`re Harry P-Potter."   
  
"Yes," said Harry cautiously.   
  
"Hello," she said nervously. She went crimson, and wriggled her toes. "Um, c-can I go with you?" she stammered. "I`m n-not usually like this, r-really. It`s just y-y-you."   
  
"OK," he said, not sure whether to take that as a compliment. She was very pretty, almost as pretty as Cho Chang. He smiled at her. She smiled back. Something about that grin was familiar, as if he`d seen it before.   
  
They got to work.   
  
"How come I`ve never seen you before?" asked Harry suspiciously.   
  
"I keep m-myself to myself in Herbology. It`s my favourite lesson." She was slowly getting more confident and losing the stutter. "Or maybe you just haven`t been looking." She grinned again.   
  
"Can you play Quidditch?" he asked, as they worked on their plant.   
  
"A little. I`m a beater, but people tell me I`m a pretty mean s-seeker too."   
  
"I bet you play really well," said Harry, and she blushed.   
  
"N-n-not as g-g-g-good as y-you," she said, panicking after being complimented.   
  
"Who are your parents?" he inquired. She bit her lip and looked away.   
  
"My mum`s dead," she said bluntly. Harry knew better than to enquire further, he knew how he would feel if people asked him questions about his parents.   
  
"Voldemort killed her," she murmured.   
  
Harry jumped.   
  
"Sorry!" she wailed. "You probably don`t like the name. Sorry. I`ll call him You-Know-Who."   
  
"No, it`s not that. Voldemort killed your parents?"   
  
She bit her lip again. "Yeah," she said.   
  
"You`re the only other child I`ve heard call him Voldemort. It`s funny how the ones who have the most reason to fear him call him by his name."   
  
"We do, don`t we?"   
  
At the end of the lesson, they packed up and Harry joined Ron and Hermione.   
  
"Who was that?" asked Ron.   
  
"Tricia Moon," said Harry.   
  
"Oh, she`s a friend of mine," said Hermione. "She goes to Arithmancy too."   
  
Harry saw Tricia leave with her friends. "I think he likes you!" said Hannah Abbot.   
  
"But I`m no match for Cho Chang, am I?" said Tricia bitterly. Susan shook her head frantically.   
  
"You`re better than Cho Chang by miles!" she said.   
  
"I know a certain Ravenclaw boy who thinks you`re the best thing since self shuffling playing cards," said Hannah conspiratorially. Tricia made a look that suggested that they`d better shut up, and half-pointed to Harry.   
  
"We`d better get going," giggled Ron.   
  
  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up feeling very happy.   
  
"Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff today," he said to himself. "That means Cho Chang will be playing."   
  
There was a yawn from the direction of Ron`s bed, and Ron slowly dragged himself out of bed.   
  
"What are you talking about?" yawned Ron.   
  
"Nothing," said Harry hastily. "Just thinking out loud."   
  
"Yes, it`s called speaking," said Dean Thomas tiredly as he got up.   
  
Soon the whole dormitory was dressed and ready for the Quidditch match.   
  
"We`ll get the best seats," whispered Ron. "Then you can stare at Cho Chang more easily." Harry sneered, and they went to find Hermione.   



	2. The Game

Harry Potter and the Dog Star`s Secret--Chapter 1  
  
Chapter Two: The Game   
  
  
A little later, Harry was sitting in the stands looking at the two teams ready to fight. It was clear and cold, perfect Quidditch conditions. He could see Cho Chang on her broomstick, wearing sky-blue. She grinned at him.   
  
"Good luck," he mouthed.   
  
Lee Jordan was commentating as usual. "Hufflepuff have made a small change to their line-up, with their new beater Tricia Moon playing her first game. Hufflepuff are definitely lucky to have her on their side"   
  
Harry`s stomach jolted. Tricia was indeed on the team, and was blushing after hearing her name. She was wearing canary yellow, and had a beater`s club in her hand.   
  
"Are you OK Harry?" asked Hermione.   
  
"He`s OK," said Ron through his sniggers. "He just doesn`t know which team to vie for anymore."   
  
"Cho Chang playing as seeker for Ravenclaw," continued Lee. "Incidentally, word has reached me (thanks Fred and George Weasley) that Cho Chang and Tricia Moon are rivals for the heart of Gryffindor`s heroic Harry Potter, so this could well be a gory battle"   
  
Harry went redder than Ron`s hair at that news. "Who told them that, then Ron?" he hissed, staring at Ron as he sunk out of sight. Ron dragged him up, laughing.   
  
"Yuck, Harry, looks like you`ve got trouble," he guffawed. Hermione giggled.   
  
"It isn`t funny," said Harry angrily.   
  
Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the game started. Cho Chang soared out of sight, and Tricia flew off after a Bludger which was heading towards their chaser, both well out of the game, so Harry contented himself with looking for the snitch. Within half an hour, the score was 20-10 to Ravenclaw.   
  
Then Harry saw the snitch. It was shooting out towards the Forbidden Forest. Tricia hit a Bludger toward the Ravenclaw captain, and swooped back up, watching.   
  
THONK! Everyone gasped as the Snitch hit the back of Tricia`s head then flew off again.   
  
"It must have been going at sixty miles an hour!" gasped Hermione. "I hope she`s OK!"   
  
Harry grabbed the binoculars from around Ron`s neck and focused them on Tricia. She looked like she was in agony, and Harry could see why. Even though she had her hands clamped to the back of her head, blood was gushing out of the wound. Harry gulped.   
  
Then suddenly, the Snitch was fluttering in front of her.   
  
Cho Chang had all her attention fixed on the Snitch and couldn`t see Tricia because she shot down after it, knocking Tricia off her broom.   
  
"Why didn`t Moon swerve?" shouted Ron "And why did you need to borrow my binoculars?" he said, rubbing his neck where the strap had cut into it. "You could have at least asked." Harry shuddered, remembering the blood. Cho Chang stopped, turned and screamed as Tricia fell through the air and hit the ground.   
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle frantically as both teams flew down to where Tricia was lying. Harry almost fell out of the stands as he ran towards the ladder down and shot into the middle of the pitch, closely followed by Ron and Hermione. Cho was kneeling over Tricia, crying because all of Hufflepuff and most of Ravenclaw were blaming her. The Snitch had disappeared.   
  
Harry stared at Tricia`s inert body. She was still breathing, but her arm and wrist were bent strangely, and her leg was at a very funny angle. "Someone get Madam Pomfrey!" shouted Harry, causing everyone to stare at him. "I don`t reckon it`s safe to move her, so get Madam Pomfrey to come here," he said shakily.   
  
Cho stood up and started to sob into a Ravenclaw Beater`s shoulder. Ron looked at her disapprovingly, but Hermione`s upper lip was trembling as she stared at Tricia. Both teams were crying, and the Ravenclaw keeper and Hufflepuff chaser looked like they were both going to be sick. Tricia`s face was covered with blood, and it was beginning to congeal in her hair.   
  
Madam Pomfrey came bustling over, muttering about dangerous sports. Harry already knew she thought very little of Quidditch.   
  
"It`ll be alright," said Harry, more to himself than anybody else. "Madam Pomfrey will be able to make her better." But even Madam Pomfrey looked despairingly at Tricia.   
  
"She`s had a very nasty fall. It could take a very long time to heal," she said, inspecting the wound. She saw Harry`s face. "But I`ll do my best."   
  
She magicked up a stretcher and lifted Tricia carefully onto it. Harry took one end and she took the other, and slowly the procession moved towards the castle.   
  
  
  
Many hours later, it was getting dark. The sky was turning a dark shade of purple as Harry stared out of the hospital wing window.   
  
"Wake up Tricia," he murmured, as he went back to sit next to her.   
  
Ron and Hermione walked in, and walked slowly over to the bed.   
  
"Is she any better?" Hermione asked worriedly. Harry shook his head.   
  
Ron bit his lip. "Are you going to stay here all night?"   
  
"Probably," sighed Harry. He looked at Tricia, who was still out cold and breathing quietly, and stood up to pace the length of her bed again.   
  
"Can you get me my photo album?" he said suddenly.   
  
"Of course," said Ron quietly. "This is all my fault for telling Fred and George, isn`t it?"   
  
"No. Cho didn`t mean to." He could be sure of that. Cho had visited earlier, crying.   
  
"We`ll be back with your photo album in a minute," said Hermione. "Are you sure you`re OK?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
They left in silence.   
  
Harry sighed again, and looked at the floor. Something about Tricia`s face reminded him of somebody.   
  
Her head was still wrapped in a bandage. Her arm and leg were all fixed up, but she wasn`t awake yet so there had to be something wrong. She was something to do with his past, he could tell. She looked so FAMILIAR! Right now, she was worth more to him than a million Cho Changs. Harry put his head in his hands, and waited.   
  
The sound of footsteps alerted him to somebody coming up behind him. He stood up. It was Professor Dumbledore.   
  
"Shouldn`t you be getting back to bed now Harry?" he asked kindly. Harry shook his head sullenly and got back to watching the floor. "I`ll ask Madam Pomfrey to get you a bed, shall I?"   
  
"Yes, please, sir," said Harry. He quickly wiped the tear off his face that had been gathering power for the past minute.   
  
Hermione and Ron walked in. "It`s basically time to get to bed, so we`ve had to hurry. Here`s your album," said Ron.   
  
"Are you sure you want to stay all night?" asked Hermione worriedly.   
  
"Yes, I`m very sure," said Harry. "Thanks all the same. Thanks Ron," he said, taking to photo album.   
  
Ron and Hermione left. Dumbledore came out of the shadows, but Harry was already leafing through the album. He pushed his mind back to Tricia`s grin, and stopped at his mum and dad`s wedding day. More tears rolled down his face, and he wiped them away with the edge of his cloak. Last time he`d been in the hospital wing, he had just realised who`s screaming voice he heard when he went near the Dementors. It had been his mum`s. Anyway. Keep his mind off that, he didn`t want to cry in front of Dumbledore   
  
There hadn`t been many people at their wedding. There had been Sirius Black, dad`s best man, Peter Pettigrew (who had betrayed his parents, and had been Ron`s pet rat for quite some time) and Remus Lupin, an ex teacher at Hogwarts and a werewolf, all childhood friends of his dad`s. There was also a young woman, standing by his mum. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was quite pretty, but didn`t seem to want to upstage the entire business. She waved at him.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore, who`s that?" asked Harry.   
  
"That was Rose McKinnon. She was a friend of your mother`s."   
  
Rose McKinnon waved again. Harry`s mum grabbed Rose`s hand, and gestured proudly at the golden ring on Rose`s finger. She blushed.   
  
"Was she married?"   
  
"Not then. She was engaged. She got married a month later. Voldemort killed her a few months before your parents died." Dumbledore stood up. "I`ll just go and ask Madam Pomfrey to set a camp bed up for you." He walked away.   
  
Harry looked at Sirius Black again. Sirius grinned, and waved furiously, as if he were trying to tell Harry something. Tricia turned restlessly in her sleep.   
  
"That was it!" hissed Harry. "That was Tricia`s grin and everything!"   
  
Madam Pomfrey returned and waved a bed out of thin air next to Tricia`s.   
  
"Get changed over there," she said, pointing a little curtained off area, "Then go to sleep. It`s late."   
  
Harry did as he was told, and settled down to what turned out to be a very bad night`s sleep.   
  
THE END 


End file.
